1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an educational game board apparatus, and more particularly, to a game in which the players (e.g., children) learn both the identification and the spelling of the basic colors in the environment of an entertaining game which requires no prior knowledge of reading or color names and can be played with very little adult supervision.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There are many games commercially available which have educational aspects. However, most such games require that the players have at least a basic ability to read or understand the letters of the alphabet, as well as know the identity of different colors. Without such basic knowledge enjoyment of the game is lessened and/or more adult supervision is required.
It is an object of the present invention to enable children to learn the names of basic colors along with their spelling in an enjoyable and entertaining game atmosphere.
It is further object of this invention to provide such a game wherein very little adult supervision is required.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide such a game using apparatus which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, thereby providing a low-cost educational game.
It is an even further object of the invention to provide such an educational game which incorporates not only chance elements for determining a winner, but which also involves skill in order to become a winner.
It is still an even further object of the invention to provide an educational game wherein the players do not have to hear or even speak to enjoy the game, and in the process learn both the identity of the colors and their spelling.